Love and Death
by Kali Desarai
Summary: A girl comes into her powers as a Sailor Scout, but cant control them. She is kidnapped by our wonderful GW pilots, and if i say any more, it will ruin the story! Rating incase of later chapters, and PLEASE R&R!
1. Prologue

Chapter 1  
  
The night was dark, the moon hidden by clouds. On a train, going through open plains, a figure landed on the final car. Kneeling down, a staff at the figure's side, she slowly rose. The moon came out from behind the clouds, revealing a young girl, her long silver hair whipped around her face and her silvery-gray eyes blank. She wore a short version of a sailor school uniform, with a silver skirt and sailor top, and silver knee high laced up boots. Her staff was a good foot taller than her, and was topped by a crescent moon with beads hanging from it and connected in certain areas of the staff. A tiara sparkled in the moonlight for a moment, before the clouds covered it once more, and the figure became drenched in darkness once more as she began bolting from car to car, ready to reach her destination.  
  
Not more than four cars from the figure sat five old men. Drenched in the light of the car, they sat in waiting of the girl. One, with long gray hair and mechanical additions to his body, looked up as they heard a slight thump on the roof of the car. "She's here," he said as his fellow scientists laughed. Suddenly, the window of the car crashed in, and the girl knelt before them for a moment before slowly rising. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she surveyed the car's occupants.  
"Where is it?" she asked as she stepped forward into the car. "What you seek isn't here, Princess." She turned and looked at the speaker, an old man with a long nose, and mushroom-like hair. "We simulated the output from the crystal you're looking for to draw you to us." The girl glared at the dark haired scientist with a weird mustache. "You old fools. I'm not the only one who seeks this crystal. You easily could have drawn the wrong target." The first scientist laughed. "But we didn't." The girl turned back to the window and began to climb out of it. "Princess, wait. We need your help, your protection." "Not interested," came the curt reply. "We can help you find the crystal." She paused for a moment. "I don't need your help." The first scientist spoke again. "What would Brian say?" The girl visibly stiffened, turning to the men and glaring at them. "He would say beware of freaky old men," she hissed at him. "Never say his name again, or you will die." She turned and jumped out of the window. As the collective sigh spread around the room, Dr. J spoke. "Plan B?"  
  
The figure stood and her eyes followed the last of the cars as the train sped by. She sighed and looked to the heavens as a slight wind played with her silver hair. ' I have to keep searching. My powers can't be controlled by only half of the crystal.' She looked down at the half round faceted glass in her hand. 'Until I find the rest of the crystal, no one is safe.' She closed her eyes for a moment, then disappeared into the night. 


	2. Chapter 1

Hiya people! I've decided to make that first posting of this story the prologue, and this will be chapter one. For those that reviewed, thanks for your advice and such! I'm trying! Oh, and Hikari Yuuko , I would have put this under SM/GW crossovers, but I couldn't find it! Grrr… Well, enjoy!

Love and Death

Chapter 1

A figure lighted upon the railing of a balcony on an apartment building in Tokyo. Stepping off of the railing, the girl's body relaxed, and silver sparks surrounded her for a moment, then disappeared, leaving the girl different. Her silver scout outfit was now blue jeans and a t-shirt, and her loose silver hair was now blonde and in a braid. All that remained of her previous form was a staff, topped with a crescent, which now dissolved into silver sparks, and left a silver crescent moon pendant dangling on a silver chain.

She caught it in her hand, and as she stepped into the bedroom of her apartment, put it on. Walking out of the bedroom and down the hall towards the living room, she headed towards the kitchen. Stopping a few steps into the living room, her eyes narrowed.

Suddenly she jumped back, avoiding the dark shadow that lunged for her. The girl paused for a split second, counting and assessing her attackers. 'Four of them, young and obviously trained in fighting.' She bolted for the door, but ran into something rock hard, which she realized was a chest. 'Damn it, another one!' Before she could get away, arms closed around her in a vice-like grip and turned her around. Another figure placed a cloth over her mouth and nose, and she suddenly felt sleepy. She drifted off into a deep slumber, leaning into the arms that held her.

"Her name is Victoria Westphall. She disappeared from home about a year and a half ago, after the mysterious death of one of her close friends."

Heero Yuy tossed the file onto the table, causing it to slide across the table and stop in front of Trowa Barton.

" She is just a year younger than us, 19, and works at a local diner."

Duo Maxwell looked up at Heero. " I wonder why the bossman wanted us to kidnap her."

Quatre Winner smiled. " She needs our protection."

Duo glared at Quatre. " Duh! I knew that, but from whom?"

Wufei Chang snorted. " Duo just said whom, the world is really ending." Duo glared as Quatre tried not to laugh, Trowa hid a smile, and Heero audibly snickered.

" That was so uncool, Wu-man."

Heero smirked. " She needs protection from the doctors. If you had read the file like the rest of us, you would know."

Duo turned his glare on Heero. " I kept falling asleep, so I just quit." He paused. "By doctors you mean the old farts that trained us."

"Yes, Duo."

Trowa sighed. "The question is, why would they want her. She is just an ordinary girl."

Wufei turned to Trowa. "Who knows. She is halfway decent looking, maybe they want her for their sick, twisted pleasure."

Duo laughed. "Do mine ears deceive me? Wufei did not just say that!" He laughed harder. "And besides Wu-man, she isn't just decent looking, she is hot." Suddenly a pen bounced off of Duo's forehead, leaving a red ink blot.

"Hey!"

"Shut up, Duo," Heero said. There was a loud crack from above them and they all looked up.

"What the…" Duo said as they ran to the stairs.

Victoria was pissed. She woke up in a huge room, on a huge bed. Following her first instincts, she silently slipped off of the bed, checking the room for any exits.

The door was locked and the other doors led to a bathroom and a closet. Victoria thought of breaking one of the windows and escaping that way, but as she studied the floor to ceiling windows, she soon scraped that idea. If she broke one, the falling shards of glass would rip her to shreds before she could do anything.

Sighing, Victoria turned to the door, and smirked when she saw that the hinges were on the inside of it. Walking up to it, she tried to remove one of the hinges, but it wouldn't budge. Biting her lip, Victoria sat for a moment, thinking.

'Okay, I can bust these hinges with a small amount of power, but for all I know, they are sitting outside my door, guarding it. Oh well, I still have to get out of here.'

Victoria stood and leaned over the hinges, placing her finger against the top. A small burst of light appeared, and the pin was then easily removed. She repeated this with the other two hinges, removing the pins and tossing them over her shoulder. She then grasped the middle hinge, and, bracing her foot against the wall, pulled as hard as she could. The door opened with an extremely loud crack, and she disappeared through the opening.

Seeing stairs, Victoria bolted down them, running toward what she assumed was the front door, since it had light streaming through the stained glass window in it. She spotted a young man with a braid running toward her, arms outstretched, and she jumped over him, flipping in the air, and landed at the foot of the stairs. She pushed off, running to the door, but instead running into something hard, again.

'Damn it!' She cursed mentally and went to jump back, but was stopped by the same strong arms grabbing her. Victoria struggled against the grip, but stopped, knowing she was just wasting energy. She glared at her captor, who had short, messy brown hair and deep blue eyes. Knowing she was in trouble now, she began to struggle against him again.

"Tori, stop it!"

Victoria stopped suddenly, turning her head to the familiar voice.

"Jordan?"

The guy she addressed had dark brown, almost black hair, and dark brown eyes. He motioned for her captor to release her. Being released, she glared at her former captor and then at Jordan.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Jordan laughed. "You haven't changed at all." He motioned to the five guys around her. "I hired these guys to protect you."

Victoria's eyes widened. "Are you crazy!"

Jordan sighed. "Come with me, lets talk." He opened the door behind him and she went in. Jordan followed, and shut the door behind him. Then he turned to Victoria, and took a few steps toward her. She backed away and he stopped.

"What's wrong? Oh, and by the way, WHY THE HELL DID YOU DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT? WE WERE WORRIED-"

Victoria flinched slightly, and lifted her hand to silence Jordan.

"Bubba, I didn't want to hurt anyone else." She paused. "Which brings me to WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIRE _THEM_ TO PROTECT _ME_! ARE YOU CRAZY? LOST YOUR MIND? WHAT IF I LOST CONTROL AGAIN? THEY COULD BE HURT!"

Jordan's face gentled. "Tori, it wasn't your fault."

She glared at him. "Yes it was! He died because I couldn't control my power. Brian died because of me!"

Jordan stepped toward her again, and when she didn't back away, he continued his advance until he was directly in front of her. He touched her face, then grasped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Sissy, Brian wanted you back out of your madness. He chose to approach you, knowing very well you were out of control, and that you could attack. And you did. You were under the control of your power. It wasn't your fault he chose that path to bring you back."

Victoria bit her lip, and closed her eyes. Jordan continued.

"I know you loved him so much, he was like your brother. And I'm sorry he and I hated each other so much, but I will always be grateful to him for bringing you back to us with his sacrifice. You know he loved you back, and he wouldn't accept anything less than trying everything in his power to bring you back. Please stop blaming yourself; you would have done the same if your positions were reversed. I love you too, Tori, just as much as he did in the same way. Please stop torturing yourself over this."

Victoria turned away. "I cant stop. I killed him, and I have to live with that. And I cant be around you or anyone else until I find the rest of the crystal and can control my complete power."

Jordan sighed, and pulled her into a hug. Victoria hesitated for a moment, then slowly placed her arms around his waist, returning the hug.

"Tori, please do this for me. I don't want these doctors to get hold of you and use your powers against everyone. These guys were trained by them, and seeing the doctors' plans for destruction, rebelled. They know how the doctors think, and are best suited to protect you. And you can protect them from your demons, a perfect switch off. Please do this Tori."

Victoria sighed, nodded, and Jordan smiled and led her out of the room and to the waiting guys.


End file.
